Amigo o enemigo?
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Ese chico extraño que nunca habla , sus manos son las únicas que logran percibirse, siempre está solo por lo mismo también por que es poco correcto , me enfada que digan que debemos tenerle compasión, " es especial..." por eso debe tener esa actitud ¡NO , NO ES ESCUSA EL SABE LO QUÉ HACE !


¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

Ese chico extraño que nunca habla , sus manos son las únicas que logran percibirse, siempre está solo por lo mismo también por que es poco correcto , me enfada que digan que debemos tenerle compasión, " es especial..." por eso debe tener esa actitud ¡NO , NO ES ESCUSA EL SABE LO QUÉ HACE !

-Worick..., que sucede ? , no veo que prestes atención - la profesora palpo su mano en mi hombro , me salí de mis casillas de nuevo.

-jajaja profe lo que pasa es que me desvele viendo bellezas en mi televisor- comenzaron las risas y la profesora se había enfadado me azotó con su pequeña agenda en la espalda.

-no debería ver esas cosas joven Worick , será mejor que preste atención o sino darás una visita donde el director-

-...uh!- ese chico me esta mirando , que rayos quiere ?.

-...- no pronuncia nada como siempre después del incómodo choque de miradas se volteo nuevamente.

\- ahhh..- al fin se acabo no mas clases.

-...- no me había percatado de Nicolas en ese momento.

-ja! , que miras ? , probablemente no tienes nada mejor que hacer , bueno eso es de esperarse todos te odian- haber que dice este cabezota.

-...- reacciona algo hombre. -sabes , aquí la gente rara es mirada como los débiles , me molesta que te traten bien solo por que tuviste un accidente , hay gente que pasa peores malos ratos que tu - le hable muy levemente casi inalcanzable.

-...- comencé a caminar pero me di cuenta que el igual me seguía , me devolvía a mi casa y estaba ahí , y lo mas exagerado se quedo parado como un perro afuera.

-oye... , eres demasiado cargante, te puedes marchar ya ?- no se inmuto, yo ya estaba cansado.

-no...- me respondió con una voz media gastada , me sorprendí un poco y lo encontraba como un desafío.

-te propongo algo , si yo logró exaltarte, digo lo logro que expreses dolor te irás , pero si yo pierdo dejaré que te quedes-

-jm!- me había sonreído confiado , no me sorprendía pero provocó en mi un deseo mayor , el deseo de ganarle a este sujeto.

-...-deje que entrará el sujeto de cabellos oscuros , cerré la puerta y lo demás quedaba a mi suerte -no será de la forma que tu piensas- no por algo me llamaban el gigolo del instituto, pero iba a ser distinto. -jm- sonrió pícaramente bruscamente me lance contra el dejándolo en el suelo , le arranque la camisa y le ate sus manos con el pedazo de tela que había destrozado.

-...- el ni se inmutó , permaneció quieto como si estuviera a mi merced , creí que eso lo asustaría.

-empecemos- de mi bolsillo saque mi navaja y empecé a rozar el frío objeto filoso por su cuerpo de arriba a abajo , comencé a desgarra los pantalones y lo introduje por dentro de los calzoncillos, de pronto me di cuenta que había dado un pequeño salto.

-...!- bingo , rápidamente coloque el cuchillo en su cuello - aún nada ? , no quieres salir corriendo ? - suavemente comencé a rozar el pedazo de metal por sus tetillas y se comenzaron a endurecer estoy ante un completo masoquista , pero no puedo negar que yo también lo estoy disfrutando , estoy comenzando a sentirlo entre mis piernas.

-sk...- esta cayendo veamos que sucede si comienzo a tocarlo, bajé mi otra mano en los calzoncillos y comencé a jugar con la intimidad de Nicolas , ya estaba erecto , apoye bruscamente tu cabeza boca abajo , y comencé morder sus muslos , mordí con fuerza su cuello el cual se empezaba a tornar un color vino.

-jm...- eso había sido más un jadeo que una queja , pareciera disfrutarlo , humedecí mis labios y los introduje en aquel lugar prohibido.

-ug!...- de pronto entendí , este chico no sintiera nada , vi como su cuerpo temblaba y mientras el se mordía el labio , nuevamente me había salido de mis casillas -oye... , acepto que te quedes pero por que aquí ?-

-(no tengo casa )- me hizo señas , no se el lenguaje de señas.

-no entiendo Nicolas - me había desanimado un poco , no es que no sintiera nada , el no sabe expresar lo que siente o por lo menos le cuesta.

-no... tengo casa - me estremecí un poco al oírlo , su voz quebrada siempre logra sorprenderme.

-hombre! , por que no simplemente hablas - lo golpee en la espalda

-esta bien , quédate , pero igual me molestas- sonreí mientras lo mencionada el increíblemente me devolvió la sonrisa muy levemente , comencé a acostumbrarme aún así el deseo de lastimarlo aún sigue ahí , solo espero poder controlarme , podría llegar a ser un buen colega pero también mi némesis.

Este era un reto que me habia dado una amiga uwu , lo hice XD antes pero por cosas personales no lo publique antes , mi ausencia se debe a un monton de cosas , :3 tambien personales , asi que si me ausento por largo tiempo no se espanten no significa no vaya a subir mas uwu 3

ATTE:Kurocchi owo


End file.
